Various types of plate carriers are known in the prior art. However, what has been needed is an ice-surrounded plate carrier including a bowl-shaped bottom drainage holder, a bowl-shaped middle ice holder, and a pair of upright dividers disposed within the middle ice holder. What has been further needed is a plurality of compartments disposed within the middle ice holder, with each of a plurality of drain holes disposed through the middle ice holder. Lastly, what has been needed is a plurality of ice cubes disposed within the plurality of compartments, a plate removably disposed atop the pair of upright dividers, and a flattened dome-shaped lid removably disposed atop the bottom drainage holder. The ice-surrounded plate carrier is uniquely structured to simultaneously transport and refrigerate a single plate of food, which reduces the likelihood of bacterial contamination and spoilage while the food is in transport. The ice-surrounded plate carrier is thus ideally suited for those times when a user must transport a plate of food to and from an event or party. A serving tray can also be placed within the ice-surrounded plate carrier while food is being served at an event or party in order to maintain a cool temperature of the food being served.